


Path of the Right.

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Ghosts, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Ghosts/Assassin/Mermaids as requested byBlueAutumn1on Ao3.Yuuri works as a mermaid for a fancy club. A club that apparently is haunted by a ghost that develops a thing for Yuuri. Why he'll never know, but Yuuri decides to play with the ghost a bit. Seeing a ghost blush turns into the highlight of his evening.Victor doesn't know how he died, sometimes he's not even certain he did, maybe he's always been a ghost. It's not that he minds much. That is till he walks in on one of the new mermaids getting dressed and the young man apparently is fully capable in seeing him.warning; ghosts are dead people. Assassins kill people. Somebody is going to die.





	Path of the Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 281 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> This is the eighteenth mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167009800644/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I wo uld never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. **All slots are taken!!!**
> 
> This is a set of prompts I practically asked for. BlueAutumn1 had left a comment that they liked the Mix it Up stories, so I told them to drop me some.  
> I hope you end up liking them, and sorry it's a few days late. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri hangs his jacket in his locker at the club. From all his side jobs this one had to be the weirdest. Hanging around in a large fish tank, in nothing but some neoprene mermaid tail, pretending you aren't holding your breath, while swimming around looking pretty for the guests who pay hundreds if not thousands of dollars for their dinner. At least the pay is good and a lot of the guests leave tips in the small box at the desk when they leave, so it's one of the few times since moving to America he only needed one side job to pay for everything his scholarship doesn't cover. 

When Phichit had showed him the add he had been hesitant, after all he was basically naked in front of people, but he had needed a new job and this place offered exactly the right amount of hours he needed. The owner turned out more than willing to accommodate Yuuri on days and weeks he had reports due or finals. Yuuri and Phichit had joked about there must be a catch somewhere, it had made Yuuri nervous going in the first week, never realizing he would end up meeting the catch while being completely naked. 

His eyes lock on the very pale man standing in the doorway of the locker room, or better said he looks at the man who is standing in the door. The man takes a look over Yuuri and appears to make a humming sound. Yuuri responds with the only logical way one could respond when being confronted with a ghost. He screams, stumbles backwards, lands on his ass, and stares in two surprised blue eyes from a ghost who turns very pink around the cheeks. A ghost who dissipates when the door gets tossed open and the guard on duty barges in. 

"What the hell were you screaming about. I have something better to do than look at the entertainment." The man grins. "Well the male ones that is." 

Yuuri just stares at him dumbfounded and shakes his head. there was no way that really happened. The all-nighter he had pulled the day before must have caught up with him. The guard looks at him crossly before slamming the door shut just a tad bit harder than necessary. Yuuri slowly moves to stand up, keeping his eyes on the door, just in case. 

When nothing happens he turns to his locker and takes out the tail and dancebelt he wears that night. The tail is a contraption to get into, but once it's over his thighs it looks so very good, the owner had showed him several different ones on his first night and the black tail with blue and magenta highlights had drawn him instantly. From the three tails he wore it was his favorite. 

He opens the zipper located near his feet so that he can slowly move towards the small room with the second tank. As to not disrupt the eating of the guests, this tank and the large one in the club are connected by a tunnel hidden under the floor. So Yuuri slips in the tank, zips the tail, takes a few shallow gulps to open his lungs before taking a deep breath and quickly swims through the tunnel to the large tank. 

The entry is hidden in something very alike one of those castles you can buy for a regular tank. It serves two functions, the first is to hide the entry into the tank and the second is that it is so big it sticks out above the water allowing the people playing mermaids to sneak in there and getting some air without popping out the water. 

Yuuri bumps into the mermaid who has the shift before him as she was just taking a breath. He expects her to leave at once but she stops him from leaving the castle.

"Where were you? You are normally the most punctual of us all and you are nearly five minutes late." She looks at him, worry written over her face. "You have been getting enough sleep right. I know you are still in college, that must be hard." Yuuri shakes his head.

"Nothing I can't handle. I just got startled in my dressing room and took a but of a drop on my butt. Really I'm fine." Yuuri waves his hands to dismiss her worry but she just looks even more worried. "It's that I have to go, but I think we'll need to talk about this tomorrow." 

He sees her swim away through the tunnel, takes a few shallow breaths and goes out to swim around in the tank, he can't think about what she might want to talk about or he'll end up stressing over it. 

The next day he walks into his dressing room and finds her sitting there waiting for him, together with one of the waiting staff, looking up the moment he walks in. Both girls look at each other, nodding a few times, before telling Yuuri to sit down.

"You saw him, didn't you." Yuuri looks a bit startled and he's not certain he wants to hear more. "The resident ghost. You saw him right?" Yuuri slowly nods. Phichit hadn't said anything about any ghost, but he knows what he had seen. "Oh wow. Really? It's been ages since anyone saw him. We've only heard about him from hearsay. Pretty much thought is was just one of those urban legends. Is he as good looking as the stories say he is?" 

Yuuri shrugs. "Till I saw him and your confirmation I wasn't even aware there was a resident ghost. I might have been a bit more prepared if I had. don't know how he's described in the stories you heard but from what I could see he's stunning." Yuuri closes his eyes for a moment to pull the image back up. "Yeah, stunning is the right word." He turns to his colleagues. "Who was he?" 

"No one knows. There are only a handful of reports about him being seen, and all they can tell is that he's European. But everyone who reported on seeing him always sees him in contemporary clothes, so there's no guessing when he became a ghost." Both girl nods, then look at Yuuri again. "There is a thing about those stories though. They say..." 

The door gets opened by the owner. "Ah good, Yuuri you are here early. Can you come to the office, we need to go over your hours for next week." Yuuri nods and follows his boss out of the dressing room. 

When he comes back after getting his hour sheet, he finds the ghost simply standing in the middle of the room waiting for him. They are right he is dressed as if he could be one of their guests. Yuuri just looks at him for a moment and decides he doesn't have any time for this. 

Not wanting to be rude he steps around the ghost and puts the hour sheet together with his bag in his locker. "Don't know what your deal is but I'm going to be naked in about two minutes. So you can choose to be decent and piss off or be a pervert and stay and look."

He then gathers his nerves and turns around, while pulling his shirt over his head with his one arm and using his other hand to zip down his pants. Ones his face is cleared he can clearly see the ghost stare at him with bright red cheeks, swallowing quickly before disappearing from sight. Yuuri sighs, before feeling a shiver go down his spine. He turns, only to be maybe an inch off the ghosts face. 

"Fine you asked for it." Yuuri simply strips naked before putting on his dancebelt and tail knowing he is being watched. "You are a filthy peeping tom." He moves from the dressing room to the small tank. When he's there the ghost is also there, pouting at him. Yuuri ignores him and gets in the tank. 

During his entire shift he sees the ghost at various spots in the room looking at him through the glass. It also becomes very clear no one else is even aware of him. 

From that moment on Yuuri is accompanied by the ghost in the dressing room, while entering the tank, and during his shift. Although the ghost never says anything Yuuri found out there were certain things he didn't like being called. And most of all, he could fluster the ghost by taking of his clothes in taunting ways. 

The bumbling moving of lips and darkened pinkish color on the cheeks when Yuuri teased him with a striptease, mocking the ghost how he would probably like being able being the one undressing Yuuri instead, well Yuuri might have enjoyed it more than he should have. 

He talks with Phichit about it, and his friend tries to find any information he can find about the ghost, both are surprised to find only one mention of him. In an article in the New York Post from 1806, and it was only a slight mention that the mayors daughter had claimed to have seen the ghost of a handsome man just before she had become gravely ill. There is no further mention of the ghost but the location and the description are correct. Which makes Yuuri realize the ghost is at least two hundred years old. 

The next time he has to work he tells the ghost he had looked him up, and that all he had been able to find was that one mention. He looks up surprised when the ghost bars the door once he's done getting dressed. His lips move in a pleading way, like he's trying to stop Yuuri from getting to work. Yuuri pushes him aside and stomps out of the room, not seeing the shocked look on the ghost's face when he rubs the spot Yuuri touched. 

His colleague is already coming out of the tank when he enters. "Man we seem to have some high end guest tonight. There are like a ton of bodyguards. They look major stressed, don't expect a lot of tips. These seem like the no-tippers." Yuuri nods and thanks her before getting in the tank. "Oh and Yuuri. You haven't seen the ghost since that time right? There is always that part of the legend and I just want to know you are safe." 

Yuuri opens his mouth to answer but the light flashes to inform him he is requested to show up in the main tank. "I have to go. We will talk about this once I'm out of the tank, as you are scheduled to do a serving shift right?" He tosses her a quick wave and swims away. 

For a moment she thinks she sees something in the reflection of the tank but when she turns around there's nothing there. She shakes her head and runs off to get dressed for her other shift. Running straight through the ghost who is looking at the tank with a sad look on his face. 

Victor moves to the main room. He doesn't know how he knows it, but he always knows when it's about to happen. It's like he gets drawn to them, he's always been, for as long as he can remember. And he can remember a very long time. Even when he still roamed in Europe, before he came to the America's, he had found himself drawn to the soon departed. He just never felt the need to stop it from happening before, almost as if if he can prevent it he will be released from his own suffering as well. 

Once he enters the main room he can feel the presence of somebody meaning harm. He looks around hoping to find the source. There are so many people here tonight with weapons he's having a hard time to pinpoint the one he's looking for. 

Victor wished he was able to actually move and touch things, that way he would be able to disarm the man he finds at one of the tables in the back. The only one that can see him though is Yuuri, and the last thing he wants is for him to confront this man. Oddly the man seems more interested in the menu and one of the waitresses than Yuuri of the other guests. 

When the man stands up to go to the toilet Victor follows him. He can Yuuri look at what he's doing and he sends the young man a quick wink. At the toilet the man makes a quick call that the target is indeed where they thought he would be, and that the moment he creates the distraction the other one has to strike. Victor is shocked to realize that this means there's a second assailant somewhere in the room. 

Victor moves back into the main the moment he realizes it, hoping to find the other as soon as possible. He goes around, and around but he can't seem to find the other source. Almost as if the other one isn't there or they are not giving of the energy he can usually pick up on. 

He turns to the tank when he hears a loud noise, seeing the man he had followed stumbling about pretending to be -as there was no way in such short time to be really- drunk while trying to help up the waitress he had run into. Yuuri had moved to the side of the tank the scuffle had taken place but he turned and somehow looked up, turning very pale. Victor looks to the spot up near one of the ceiling windows just in time to see the nuzzle flash. 

After that everything happens fast. The assassin is gone before the first person starts screaming, somebody tries to get to the victim pushing a bodyguard out of the way, a body guard who already has his gun drawn that goes of because of his finger being on the trigger. That bullet pierces the tank, slamming into Yuuri who was swimming to the castle planning to get out. 

Victor is the only one that sees Yuuri getting hit, knowing what happens next he runs to the tank and dives in, completely forgetting he could just move himself there. He finds Yuuri in the castle gasping for air in water getting stained by his blood. His hands cup Yuuri's face and he forces him to look at him.

"If you can hear me. You have to get out of the castle. No one saw you get shot. They don't know you are here. If you don't get out and are seen you will die. Please don't die. I'm done seeing people die." 

Yuuri blinks a few times, his head is pounding from the screaming pain in his side where he was struck, but he is certain he understood what the ghost said. It makes sense so he gives a small nod, tries to get enough air in his longs but then remembers something. "Your name. I can hear you. What's your name?" 

The ghost smiles. "Get out of the water and I will tell you." Yuuri understands the ghost is trying to give him incentive so he takes in air and as it hurts to much to turn and dive he uses his hands to maneuver himself down into the water and out of the castles opening. Once out he moves up the same way, seeing spots in front of his eyes when he finally breaks the surface. 

Swimming to the edge of the tank is nearly an herculean task but he succeeds, only to find not having the energy to pull himself over the edge and out of the water. Yuuri can spot his colleague though and he calls for her. 

At first when she sees him she looks relieved till she sees the blood slowly moving around Yuuri and his horrible pale color. She runs over and helps him out, calling for a doctor and pushing her apron on the wound. Yuuri softly smiles at her, before looking if he can see the ghost. When he spots him he's standing next to one of the statues decorating the high ceiling, pointing at himself, then the statue, and then the base before pointing at himself again. 

"You did see the ghost again after that one time didn't you. Well all stories be damned I am not going to let him take you. You will survive this, do you hear me." She looks at Yuuri's face and the soft dopey smile on his lips.

"His name is Victor. The ghosts name is Victor." 

Yuuri doesn't remember if he said anything after that. All he knows is that he wakes up from a drug induced coma two weeks later, minus one spleen and about three feet of intestines missing. He freaks out about the hospital bill, but he get's told not to worry about it. The lawyer of the club went after the insurance company of both the club as the person the guard had belonged to and everything was taken care of. 

Phichit also tells him that upon investigation they had found some box inside the base of the statue. Upon extracting it they had found some item's that were expected to be extremely old. Yuuri's boss had called several people to purify the contains and hoped this would release the ghost. People said that by surviving Yuuri had broken the curse that anyone that sees the ghost dies horribly within three months. 

He feels a bit sad that he'll never see Victor again but then again, he was glad the ghost that had tried to safe him was probably finally able to move on to the next life. 

Three days later he wakes up when nurses move a new bed into his room. "Sorry to wake you Yuuri, but this John Doe is finally woken up and the doctor thought you could use the company." Yuuri looks at her. John Doe? "Yeah, he was brought in four years ago after some train accident. No id on him and no one reported him missing either, we sent out his finger prints to everywhere but no luck. Didn't look like he was ever going to wake up, but suddenly yesterday he opened his eyes." 

Yuuri looks at the man in the other bed and wonders what their story is. And he definitely wonders if his hair has always been ashen blond or if that was because of him being ill for so long. When two bright blue eyes pop open a shiver goes down his spine, the face, the hair, and the eyes are different, there is no doubt though that the personality looking at him is one he's seen more than once.

"Victor?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
